


Itch

by Stray_Lilly



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stray_Lilly/pseuds/Stray_Lilly
Summary: It starts with an itch.Then there's fire.And then he's not himself anymore.He's something else.And he's so hungry.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Itch

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged major character death but I don't actually think he's a main character. You might consider him one though.
> 
> I hope you like this 💗💗💗

_ 5:30am _

Minho rolled over onto his back, blindly reaching out to turn off the alarm clock. His fingers narrowly missed the switch, instead sending the clock flying off the nightstand. The sound of plastic and tiny metal parts scattering onto the floor caused him to finally open his eyes. 

He blinked several times, trying to adjust to the sudden burst of light. Usually in winter there would be complete darkness until 6:30, but recently he found himself waking to a well-lit room. The night’s sky seemed to have lost some of its darkness. 

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, reaching for his phone and cringing at the time. He’d already wasted twenty minutes. He needed to get going. 

He rose to his feet, noticing that once again, he had stripped off his clothes at some point in the night and had slept completely naked. He scooped up his discarded clothes into his arms, wrinkling his nose at the smell of stale sweat. Come to think of it, the entire room smelled of stale sweat. 

He started towards the bathroom, stopping in his tracks when he came across another pile of clothing. He narrowed his eyes and stooped to pick up a shirt, holding it an arm’s length away between his fingers. 

This wasn’t his. Neither were the jeans, the boxers and the pair of sneakers. 

“Fuck,” he murmured to himself. “Not this again.”

He needed to stop doing this to himself. He remembered heading to the gym and then stopping at the bar. He’d obviously gotten drunk again, picked someone up from wherever the fuck he chose to get drunk and brought them home. And yet again, they’d absconded after he’d fallen asleep.

He hoped the clothes they’d taken from his closet weren’t valuable. Not that he had a dearth of clothes, but he didn’t believe in giving hard earned stuff away for free – even if the person had been a good fuck.

He didn’t do that kind of thing often, but he’d been doing it a lot more recently. A few times a week. He didn’t know why. 

No. He couldn’t  _ remember _ why.

He glanced at the pieces of the alarm clock and sighed. He’d stop at that corner store on his way to work and pick up another. 

He discarded the pile of clothes into the trash and headed towards the shower. It was only when he stepped under the hot water that he realized how his muscles ached. The ache travelled from his abdomen all the way down his arms and feet and up his spine, like he’d spent too many hours at the gym. He hadn’t. Just two if he recalled correctly. 

If he recalled correctly.

If he recalled.

Why was that so difficult lately?

_ 8:10am  _

He held the caterpillar between his tweezers, dropping it into the intern’s gloved palm. “Watch, Hyunjin,” he instructed. “This is important.” He took the syringe into his hand, pressing the needle into the white underside of the insect.

That’s when he felt it.

No one can really tell the exact moment an itch begins. One moment it isn’t there, and the next, you feel it creeping along your skin. 

It crept along Minho’s nape now, and he was made even more aware of it every time his hair or the tag on his lab coat brushed his neck. He tightened his stomach, trying to hold off from scratching his neck until he was done with the feeding.

For a second, both scientist and intern stared at the wriggling insect. When the caterpillar was pinched between his tweezers once more, he opened the hatch of the large glass box, dropping the insect to its unfortunate yet necessary death.

As soon as the hatch was shut, he discarded the tweezers and began to ferociously scratch his neck, his eyes not leaving the glass box. His intern pushed his dark bangs back, ogling at the predator. He was pressed so close to the glass, the young man might as well have put his head inside it

Minho didn’t blame him. Temporarily named  _ Species 65 _ , it was the only known spider of its kind in captivity. A few months ago, their team had come across it while searching for a rare species of frog in the Amazon.

They didn’t know much about it. All they could do was observe.

On the outside, the brown spider looked pretty standard – four pairs of beady eyes, two tagmata, the cephalothorax and the abdomen with eight hairy legs. It could be mistaken for any other species.

But when it began feeding… That’s when the change occurred. The pedipalps – the two little appendages, from which needle-like fangs protruded, began to change colour. A sweep of green replaced the brown just the caterpillar was impaled by its fangs. 

The creature tried to free itself, but the predator only released it when it had sufficiently injected the caterpillar with enough enzymes to melt its flesh and bone into a puddle of goo. 

It slurped every drop, and it took less than a minute for its thin limbs to cease movement, the effects of the anaesthetic Minho had injected into the caterpillar, taking effect.

Sure that it was unconscious, Minho reached into the box, carefully removing the inhabitant. The anaesthetic had been a necessary precaution. Minho didn’t want to be pierced with those fangs again. 

He’d initially written off the spider as harmless and had proceeded to handle it the same way he handles house spiders – without fear. He’d ended up spending the day at the medical office. His hand had tripled in size, the swelling painful and uncomfortable.

_ 9:38am _

He’d spent the last few hours trying to ignore the itch. But it crawled along his body, prickling against his skin, lurking, its presence more conspicuous as time went by.

He clenched his jaw, putting the rabbit he’d been examining back into its cage. He was aware of Hyunjin’s eyes on him from across the laboratory where Minho had left him with the task of cleaning out the fish tanks.

He nodded politely at the other scientists as he walked briskly yet calmly to the exit. When the metal door slammed behind him, he bolted for the medical storeroom, pillaging the shelves until he found the bottles of liniment.

He locked himself in one of the restroom cubicles, wildly wrenching his clothes from his body as if they were on fire. But it was his body. It was his body that was on fire.

He stripped down to his boxers, then decided that wasn’t enough and soon his underwear too was on the floor. 

Red lines ran the length of his arms where he’d scratched until his skin felt raw. He applied the ointment there first, and then the rest of his body – every inch of it. He’d used four bottles of the salve before the itch began to subside.

And although he felt relieved, he could feel the itch lingering.

_ 11:42am _

“I’m done,” Hyunjin towered over him, giving him a nervous smile. “With the cleaning, I mean.”

Minho nodded, swallowing the mouthful of noodles he’d been chewing. “Good. Maybe you can do something more… mentally stimulating, later today.”

The intern brightened at that, his eyes widening a fraction and his smile spreading across his face. Minho felt a twinge of guilt. He felt as though there was something he should be doing to make this a more pleasant experience for Hyunjin. It was only his first month as an intern. And Minho had been in his shoes once. 

“I’d like that.” Hyunjin pressed his lips together, trying to suppress his smile.

He had nice lips, Minho noticed. Really nice. Plush, probably soft. Maybe if Minho could just reach out and touch them… He pushed that thought to the back of his mind. What was he thinking?

“Take a break,” Minho urged. “Eat something.” He knew most of the interns bought lunch from that new organic place a few blocks down from the facility.

Minho usually settled for instant noodles and only when he had time to spare. In fact, he’d hardly ever sat down with his lunch. Today was an exception. His stomach felt empty. Hunger clawed at his insides. He was on his fourth bowl of noodles when Hyunjin had interrupted.

“Okay,” Hyunjin readily agreed. He started towards the door but turned around abruptly. “You seemed a bit... sick. This morning. Are you okay?”

Minho balked. Was it that noticeable? “I’m fine,” he reassured the intern. “You should get going.”

He watched the intern leave with a sway of his hips, noticing, now that his lab coat was slung over his arm, how his blue jeans fit snugly around his lean legs, revealing the slight curve of his ass. His eyes trailed up to where the intern’s white dress shirt was tucked into the waistband of his jeans. 

For the first time, he acknowledged that Hyunjin was attractive. Well, he’d  _ known _ it. He just hadn’t wanted to  _ do _ anything about it before. Why hadn’t he wanted to do anything about it before?

Perhaps this hunger inside him had less to do with food and more of a need for something else. 

_ 14:46pm _

Minho was definitely coming down with something. It was his third coughing fit since he’d sat down at his desk. It was as if something had lodged itself in his throat and he had to retch to get it out, but there was nothing there. 

Drops of saliva flew onto the mahogany desk and he clutched his stomach, trying to soothe the beginning of a dull ache. The more that he coughed, the more that ball of air in his throat seemed to expand. 

It was becoming hard to breathe now, the air unable to find a path out of his lungs. Between coughs, he gasped for air, his eyes tearing up. 

He was on all fours on his office floor now. A panic began to set in. He didn’t want to die. He wasn’t ready to die. 

But this  _ thing _ – this thing inside him was going to kill him. He had to get it out. He had to.

He stuffed his fingers into his mouth, trying to force them as far down his throat as they could go. Not very far. He heaved around his fingers, but nothing came up. 

He blindly reached for one of the pens strewn across his desk and hesitated only for a moment before slipping it into his mouth and jamming it down his throat, the end dangling from between his fingertips.

It scraped the soft insides of his throat but he endured the burn. He needed to get the thing out. 

His eyes widened when the pen struck something and he felt a surge of relief followed by a rush of terror. What was this?

The pen sunk into the unknown thing, and Minho began to tug, slowly pulling it up into his mouth. But it dislodged itself from the pen. The pen came up empty but Minho wasn’t giving in. 

The thing was almost out. He shoved two fingers down his throat again, and this time, they found it. Minho couldn’t wrap his mind around what exactly he was pulling out of his mouth.

_ A ball. _

_ Soft. _

_ Silky. _

It stretched, tethered by a string, severed when he wrenched it free from his mouth.

_ A silk cocoon _ . 

Minho stared, the horror of what sat in his palm, slowly washing over him. This didn’t make sense. None of it made sense. He had to be dreaming. 

With shaky fingers, his brushed the surface of the cocoon, the threads undeniably made from spun silk. Feeling a sudden wave of disgust, he dropped the cocoon onto the floor. And before his eyes, thin, flailing limbs began to penetrate the silk, splitting the silk open.

They poured out like hundreds of tiny black beads scattering over the carpet. Minho recoiled, reviled by the spiders he once called beautiful, the things he’d looked at with reverence. 

Overcome with fear, he began to do something very unlike him. He gripped the edge of the desk, hauling himself to his feet. And in a fit of madness, he brought his boot down on the swarming spiders, crushing the tiny insects until they were dust and slime. 

But most were quick and nimble on their limbs, scurrying into dark, narrow spaces where Minho lost track of them.

_ 16:53pm _

He wasn’t sure how long they’d been knocking. It was like the sound was traveling to him from a great distance – soft, soft, soft, louder, louder… until it sounded deafening to his ears. “Come in,” he mumbled, his eyes not leaving the blank computer screen.

“Are you alright?”

The intern.

“Oh my god, you look – what – we should get you some help!” Hyunjin spluttered, the file he’d been carrying falling to the ground.

Minho slowly fixed his eyes on the tall man, tilting his head to gauge the full extent of his reaction. Did he look that bad? He felt alright. Perhaps a little tired. But he was fine.

“What’s wrong, Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin approached cautiously, like he was approaching an injured wolf. “You look sick, Mi – I mean sir. You look really sick, sir. Your face is all blotchy and, well, you just look really awful.”

Minho’s lips twitched. “I appreciate the honesty.”

Hyunjin blushed profusely. “I – I didn’t mean to offend –”

“It’s fine,” Minho acquiesced. “I guess I’m coming down with something.”

The tension left Hyunjin’s shoulders. “Is there anything I can do?”

Minho studied him, his lower lip hooked between his teeth. “You don’t have a car, do you?”

Startled, Hyunjin shook his head. “No, I usually use the subw –”

“But you can drive, yes?”

“Yeah, I can,” he perked up at this. “Actually, a few months ago, I got my li –”

“I think I’m too ill to drive myself home,” Minho sighed, pushing his chair back from his desk. “Perhaps you can help?”

_ 17:22pm _

“You live alone. I had no idea.”

Minho snorted. “You’ve been my intern for a week. We haven’t exactly discussed personal living arrangements.”

Hyunjin chuckled lightly, his gaze moving to every corner of Minho’s apartment. 

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” Minho glanced at him. “I can manage.”

“You’re sick,” Hyunjin pointed out. “And if you had someone to take care of you, I wouldn’t be here.” He turned on the spot, studying the living room before settling his gaze on Minho who leaned in the doorway. “You should take a shower. Hot showers always help. And I’ll – I’ll make dinner?”

“Sure.”

After Minho had replaced the broken alarm clock on his nightstand, he stepped into the bathroom, leaving behind the clanking sounds of pots and pans. He stared at himself in the mirror. He did look awful. His chocolate brown hair was a mess and his eyes were red and puffy.

He began to strip, throwing each item of clothing into the laundry basket. He tugged his jeans down, stepping out of them, and searching the pocket.

He retrieved the mangled cocoon, threads of silk hanging loose. 

From the cupboard above the washbasin, he reached behind a few bottles of shampoo that he never used, and found a rectangular-shaped, ornate jewellery box, one with a floral design carved into the dyed red wood. The clasp clicked and the lid sprang open. He dropped the ball of silk into the box, where it sat amongst its companions. 

_ 18:35pm _

“So anyway,” Hyunjin continued his tale, gesturing with his fork, “after college, I thought that I’d just be –”

“I’m hungry, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin stopped mid-sentence, peering into Minho’s untouched plate. “I’m sorry. Do you not like rice? I can –”

“I said,” Minho spoke softly, holding the intern’s gaze, “that I’m hungry.”

Minho knew the exact moment that Hyunjin had caught on. Minho knew what he’d be feeling – that dull throb, deep in his loins, radiating like a slow-burning fire through his nerves, until his whole body caught fire.

Pheromones.

They could never resist the pheromones. Hyunjin was no different. He licked his lips, his gaze reflecting the new direction of his thoughts. His fork cluttered onto his plate and he pushed his chair back.

In a matter of seconds, Hyunjin had him pressed against the wall, his tongue sliding along Minho’s lips. Unashamed of his growing erection, he devoured Minho’s lips, tongue making fast work of exploring Minho’s mouth. Minho moaned, sliding his hands beneath Hyunjin’s shirt, fingers tracing the ridges across his abdomen. 

They kicked off their shoes, two pairs of hands tugging frantically at each other’s clothing. Minho led him into the bedroom and Hyunjin playfully shoved him onto the bed. His breath was hot over Minho’s skin as he leaned down to kiss his neck. Minho groped his crotch, gauging his size before pulling away.

He almost wrenched the drawer right out of the nightstand as he searched for a full bottle of lube. He shoved the bottle into Hyunjin’s waiting hand. “I need you,” he whispered to the younger. “I need you inside me. Hurry.”

Hyunjin began to spread the lube over his shaft, but Minho shook his head. “All of it. You need to use all of it.”

“What?” Hyunjin paused, staring at Minho with furrowed brows. “Like… the whole bottle? You’re joking.”

“Use the whole fucking bottle, Hyunjin.” Minho was losing his patience. He could feel the transformation nearing its naissance. His skin felt taut, a few sizes too small, his insides gnashing against his skin, raging to burst out of the shell that kept it contained. 

Exasperated, he grabbed the bottle, squeezing the contents over Hyunjin’s cock. The intern stood poised with his cock in his hand, his jaw hanging open. 

Minho discarded the empty bottle and shifted up the bed, spreading his legs and inviting Hyunjin between them. 

“Do I need to prep y –”

“Hyunjin!” Minho glared, the heat searing through his body, threatening to burn his insides into cinders. “Just fuck me! Fuck me now!”

Hyunjin relented, crawling up the bed until he was between Minho’s thighs. Once again, his lips found Minho’s, and he let the scientist guide his thick cock inside. Minho wrapped his legs around the young man’s waist, urging him deeper inside, until he’d bottomed out, their hips pressed flush against each other. 

Both of them whimpered at the feeling, and Hyunjin lifted himself slightly to gape at Minho. “You – you’re so tight. I – I don’t understand. This is… Is this normal? I –”

“Shh,” Minho soothed, carding his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair. “Just move. Hard. Fast.  _ Now _ .”

He was thankful that Hyunjin complied, slamming his cock into him again and again, his pace increasing with every thrust. 

Minho could feel it happening – the shrinking of his bones, the tautness of his skin, the sharp prongs of pain traveling through his abdomen, like a million knives all stabbing him at once, and through it all – heat. It felt as though he’d been thrown into an open flame. The heat licked his flesh from the inside-out.

He cried out, and Hyunjin slowed his thrusts, pulling back to look at Minho again. “Is it too painful? Should I stop? I can stop.”

Minho weakly shook his head. He needed this. “Fuck me from behind,” he instructed.

Hyunjin nodded, slowly sliding his cock out of Minho’s clenching hole. He sat back, waiting for Minho to roll over and lift his ass into the air, like a slut desperate to be fucked. And he was desperate.  _ So desperate. _

He felt Hyunjin’s fingertips press into his hips. The tip of his cock pushed through that tight ring of muscle once more, and Minho wasted no time in pushing back against him, forcing him deeper. 

Hyunjin began to pound into him, this time asking no questions. Each thrust made Minho feel as if he was being split open, and he was. He could feel his outer shell beginning to give way. “Harder!” he cried. “Harder, Hyunjin!”

Hyunjin grunted and slammed into him, and Minho reached between his legs, stroking his erection. He cried out, his body shuddering and quaking as an orgasm tore through him, his semen coating the sheet beneath him, but his erection still hard.

The euphoria from his orgasm dulled the ache in his bones, but only for a few seconds.

“Wait,” he panted, stopping Hyunjin before he could finish. He reached behind him, placing a hand on his chest. “Lie down for me. Let me ride you.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widened, his brows knitted together when he saw Minho’s erection. But before he could question anything, Minho straddled him, guiding him into his hole again. 

Hyunjin’s fingers brushed over Minho’s nipples, the wave of pleasure causing Minho to arch back as he began to ride him. Hyunjin breathed heavily, and grunted every time Minho slid down his length. He took Minho’s cock into his hand, stroking in time with each thrust up into the older male’s hole.

Minho could feel the beginning of another orgasm pooling in his core. He made a deep guttural sound as it ripped through him, coating Hyunjin’s stomach in white.

Hyunjin began to groan and his thrusts became erratic as he neared an orgasmic ecstasy. He squeezed his eyes shut when he deposited his cum inside Minho.

Perhaps if they left their eyes open, some of them might have had a chance. But like Hyunjin, they always kept their eyes shut far too long.

If Hyunjin’s eyes were open, he would’ve seen Minho’s skin darken, the fine hair covering his body. He would have seen Minho’s abdomen split into two. And he would have seen four limbs tear through Minho’s skin, stretching out on either side of him. 

Minho stared at him through an octet of eyes, dipping his fangs, the sharp needles angled toward Hyunjin.

“Did you enjoy yourself, Hyunjin?” Minho spoke but knew Hyunjin would only hear a clicking sound.

His eyes flew open, a mixture of terror and disbelief contorting his features. He whimpered out a scream but it was weak, fearful.

Why do people fear something so beautiful?

Minho preens as Hyunjin’s eyes take in his new body. Strong, spindly legs, a bulbous abdomen, and the appendages that slowly turned green. 

“Are you really afraid? You think we’re beautiful, don’t you? You said so.”

Hyunjin’s body began to shake now, silent tears rushing down his cheeks and onto the pillow. He attempted to slightly shift his body, and the look when he realized he was trapped, was priceless.

His cock was still impaled in Minho’s abdomen, too tight to pull out. Minho shifted his hind legs, forcing Hyunjin’s cock even deeper, and milking another orgasm from him.

Hyunjin began to sob, squeezing his eyes shut again as if it would make it all go away.

Minho wondered whether it was the best or worst orgasm of his life. Perhaps both. After all, he, himself, was proof that something could be beautiful and terrible all at once.

He didn’t want to prolong this anymore. He was hungry. And his intention wasn’t to cause Hyunjin pain. This will be painless.

Minho’s fangs sank into Hyunjin’s neck, ejaculating him with enzyme-rich venom. His nervous system would be the first to succumb, numbing him to the rest. 

But it was a pity that he could still see the enzymes liquefying his body, skin and bone dissolving into liquid slush. Only after his arms had dissolved into a delicious broth, did his face start to melt, his eyeballs dissolving first, leaving two twitching lips in their wake. 

He did have pretty lips.

Minho leaned down, lowering his jaws to slurp on the soupy mess. He wouldn’t stop until every drop was gone. He wouldn’t stop even as orgasm after orgasm ripped through his body.

He was hungry.

_ 5:43am _

Minho nearly stumbled over another pile of clothes. He frowned, his brows knitted together as he picked up the white cotton shirt. Now, who did these clothes belong to? They certainly weren’t his.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💗💗💗💗💗
> 
> Twitter   
> CuriousCat


End file.
